


Would You?

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Life in Lockdown [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, COVID-19, Cute, Isolation, M/M, Phone Sex, Pizza Delivery Guy - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform, mickey here is my fave, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: What happens when the pizza delivery you orgasmed in front of in your hallway who you gave your number to wants to sext?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Life in Lockdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759018
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> No proofing, soz fam. Tired af but wanted to get this out before I started my original work and I'm kind of itching for that. Here ya go :)
> 
> As a writer, hits, comments, etc. are crazy motivating, and the exclusion of non-logged-in user hit counts is noticeable. I can guarantee I'm not the only writer on here noticing the drop and feeling the little slump that it gives you. So I would 100% encourage any of the non-users reading to request an account invitation and encourage any other non-users to do the same. And to obviously log in if you do have an account. And regardless, anyone reading is appreciated and I hope that you are all keeping safe :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

Two months into lockdown and Mickey was itching for Chicago to return to its previous bustling state of freedom. Admittedly, the last three and a half weeks had been more manageable than the earlier ones thanks to a certain redhead who delivered his weekly pizza, joined him on runs, and sent him stupid, flirty messages throughout the long days. He had managed to somehow slot into Mickey’s lockdown ‘routine’ very naturally.

 **Ian (14:53):** _Guess who has to self-isolate because Fiona got sent home from work with a cough like she’s not a pack-a-day smoker? No runs for me :(_

The photo that Ian had sent in his next message was a picture of him frowning with his lips pulled into a pout, pointing at his own head unamusedly. It was actually a really adorable picture in the sense that the other man looked so bummed and Mickey just wanted to kiss those pouty lips until he was no longer sad. Quickly, Mickey typed out a message before popping his headphones on and pocketing his cellphone to head out for his run.

 **Mickey (14:59):** _Only if she comes back positive from a test!_

Running at a steady pace, Mickey felt his heart beat in sync with every footfall that saw him following a route different to his regular train line one without fully processing it. Last week, Ian had taken him on the run, showing him his own neighbourhood and narrating certain life events that came with new locations. It had been quite enjoyable to learn about Ian’s life by taking a tour of the impactful places, hearing Ian narrate their significance.

 _“This is the house where Debbie once accidentally stole a baby from the front yard. Let me tell you,_ that _was a scheme and a half getting him home without Debs ending up in juvie.”_

_“Lost my virginity there.”_

_“I worked here through high school. Had a thing with the owner for a while before I got older and realised that it was just all kinds of wrong. A lapse in judgement, don’t judge me!”_

_“And this is the old Gallagher hub. Nothing fancy, but it’s been in the family for years so it’s another bill that doesn’t need to be paid, you know. One day, you might even be lucky enough to see the inside.”_

Standing outside of the building which housed the six Gallagher siblings, Mickey stood thoughtfully for a moment, thinking how many times he had passed the house and not thought anything of it. Being a couple of blocks away from his own childhood home, it was strange that he had no memory of ever seeing one of the Gallaghers that Ian had sent him a picture of after the realisation of what a small world they lived in. At a push, he had maybe seen a mound of a drunken human slumped somewhere around the perimeter and been reminded of his own father, but, other than that, it had just been another South Side house to him.

Pulling his cellphone from his pocket, Mickey paused the energetic song and slipped his headphones around his neck as he opened the message he had felt buzz through as he left his apartment.

**Ian (15:00):** _That’s still two whole days though!_

 **Mickey (15:31):** _Don’t be a baby, that’s nothing_

Luckily, Ian was quick to respond, clearly stuck in the house with nothing to do to entertain himself past hyperactive children.

 **Ian (15:32):** _But it means I miss Friday! Friday is pizza day! I won’t get to see you look more excited to see the pizza than you are to see me._

 **Mickey (15:32):** _I mean, I’m outside now. Maybe I could be more excited to see a glass of water than you ;)_

The three dots that indicated the man inside typing were there for a brief second before they were gone, and it was less than a minute before the front door was opening and the familiar redhead was stood atop the porch, grinning excitedly.

“What are you doing here?” Ian descended the steps, holding the glass of water at arm’s length as he neared Mickey.

“Thanks, man.” Accepting the glass, he drained it eagerly before exhaling lightly and handing it back. “Figured that I’d bring my run towards you given you couldn’t join.”

“You got time to stay?”

Shrugging, Mickey nodded, saying “Sure. As long as you get your Corona ass up on the porch.” His words had been met with an eye-roll as the other man retreated to the porch, parking himself on the top step. Sitting on the grass at the bottom, legs stretched out in front of himself, Mickey extended to reach for his toes, holding them as he asked, “So, how’s everyone holding up in there?”

“Well, Fi said she’s gonna’ quit smoking if there’s another pandemic.”

“What a fuckin’ liar! We know full well smoking is the only thing keeping you guys from murdering each other during this shit.”

A brunette head poked around the frame of the open door. “I can hear you, you know.” Her words pulled his attention from his stretch, and his face was as alarmed as Ian’s was, with the difference being that Ian’s quickly turned in to a grin whilst Mickey’s held the mortified expression, unsure of how to interpret the woman’s words.

Cheeks flushing red, Mickey suddenly busied himself with stretching towards his other foot, feeling under scrutiny as Fiona sat beside her brother and whispered something to him.

“Yeah.” Ian answered the hushed question before turning his attention to the other man, saying “Mickey, this is the glue of the Gallaghers, Fiona. Fiona, Mickey.”

“Oh, so this is the one that you keep on ditching me to run with?” Fiona’s words were playful as she smiled at the shy man seated on the grass.

Running a hand up his neck, Ian made a few intelligible noises before speaking. “No. Well, yeah. But in my defence, I get to stare at his ass when I run with him.”

“Fair point.” Laughing, the Gallagher woman waved at Mickey as she asked, “So, how did you guys meet?”

_Oh._

That was a difficult one to answer. Both men exchanged a mortified look, never having discussed what answer they would settle on for questions like this. ‘I collapsed in my doorway having an orgasm in front of him because I had a buttplug almost in my intestines’ definitely wasn’t an option though, he was sure of that.

“Grindr.”

Mickey was thankful for Ian’s quick thinking. He nodded in agreement. “Yeah. He, uh, showed up in my radius when he was delivering to someone in my building.”

That was enough for Fiona, who soon went off into discussing lockdown goings-on with the pair as she dragged heavily on a cigarette, coughing occasionally.

“Come on, Fi, in the event that you _do_ have Corona, could you maybe contain it to the house so we don’t give it to Mickey?” Before his sister could point out about him being outside, her finger waving in his direction in preparation, the redhead hushed her, explaining “I’m not the one showing potential symptoms! Come on, go infect Carl, it might keep him quiet for a couple days.”

An eyebrow raised in question, Mickey asked, “You know this is, like, a serious thing, right? Like, might not wanna’ wish infection on your family.”

“I do.” The man sitting on the porch nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I also know what Fiona’s ill cough sounds like in comparison to her smoker’s cough. Only reason I’m self-isolating when I know she’s not actually sick is because she’s making us, saying we don’t know Corona and everything.”

Unsure how to take the blasé tone, Mickey simply shrugged, offering a half-smile. The conversation was then dropped as Mickey redirected the conversation to a lighthearted one: “I hope those two days not running don’t make you fat!” He grinned cheekily, winking at the well-defined man. And the pair continued to speak for another fifteen minutes before Mickey had to make his way home.

Later on that evening, as he sat down as the island to eat his spaghetti and meatballs, Mickey’s cellphone vibrated from where it sat on the surface after he had left it there to shower and have a nap after his run. Twirling spaghetti on to his fork with his left hand and absentmindedly directing it towards his mouth, Mickey reached for it and was opening the notification to see two messages from Ian.

 **Ian (16:04):** _Thanks for coming by. It was nice to have company other than my family_

 **Ian (18:21):** _Hey, wanna play tonight? I’m stupid horny since seeing you earlier_

The eyes emoji at the end of Ian’s message looked exactly how Mickey’s did as he read it.

 **Mickey (18:23):** _Fucking yes! Let me know when you’re free later on, man_

Perfect. That was exactly what he needed. Thoughts of Ian sometimes helped when being able to come was difficult; sexting with Ian would have him coming quicker than he had in his doorway almost a month ago. Just the idea of it was making his stomach stir as he continued his meal.

 **Ian (18:40):** _Will do. Might be a while though as I need the kids to be asleep before I can sneak out to the van without getting ambushed -_-_

Laughing to himself, Mickey finished drying the dishes before settling on the couch, putting some new Netflix Original movie on to pass the time. As it turned out, the movie wasn’t half bad from what he had seen; flirty texts from a certain redhead throughout meant that Mickey couldn’t recall much of the plot, just that the action scenes were good.

 **Mickey (20:33):** _Are you this bad to watch movies with in real life?_

 **Ian (20:37):** _You didn’t have to read my messages – that’s on you!_

 **Mickey (20:38):** _My attention span sucks for movies. I’d only scroll Facebook or play some stupid game on my phone. Between us, we’d be fucked if your attention span was worse than mine XD_

 **Ian (20:40):** _I’ll tell you what happens while you’re on your cell, don’t worry ;P_

Smiling to himself, Mickey thought about how he would happily sit and watch movies with this crazy attractive weirdo that he had managed to stumble upon in these peculiar times. As long as he didn’t snore, he would have the man lying in bed beside him every night if it were up to him. It was strange really because he wasn’t usually like this over guys. But then again, he would usually fuck them and be done with them, not spend weeks on end getting to know them. The things a global pandemic could make a man do…

 **Mickey (20:46):** _Who says I’d be on my phone if there was something else to occupy my attention?_

Popping the eyes emoji at the end of his message felt as cheeky as Ian’s suggestion of sexting that night. Who needed emojis when he was literally asking someone to come back to his place to fuck and then to fuck off? He did the work of flirty emojis with his face and his ass in tight jeans. The response he received from Ian assured him that he had sent the right message though, his words and emoji use as smooth as his usual moves that got him laid so easily and regularly.

 **Ian (20:47):** _And what might do that? Definitely not me! I’d be watching the movie to make sure you didn’t miss anything ;)_

 **Ian (20:48):** _Could it be what’s occupying my hand right now…_

It made his stomach flutter in excitement and anticipation. Laying back into the leather of the couch to slide his sweatpants down and free his eager cock, Mickey exhaled lowly, biting his lip as he typed out a response to the redhead.

 **Mickey (20:49):** _Only if it’s doing the same thing as I’m thinking about doing_

 **Ian (20:49):** _Which is what?_

Fuck. He wasn’t creative enough for this. He’d never _actually_ sexted before, simply just moved straight to the ‘do you want to come over and fuck?’ line. And that usually involved Mickey waiting and then getting straight to it, not having to provide anything more than declarations of horniness, being hard, or having to tell his entertainment to hurry up.

 **Mickey (20:51):** _Confession: I can’t sext. At all._

 **Ian (20:52):** _You mean you can’t tell me what you’re thinking about doing to me? Or what you want me to do to you?_

 **Mickey (20:52):** _Not without cringing at my phone_

Did putting the see-no-evil monkey emoji at the end of his text instantly kill the mood for Mickey? Completely. So was he taken aback by his cellphone ringing and Ian’s name lighting up his screen. A part of him wanted to throw his cellphone to the other side of the couch like a schoolgirl in a movie, but another part wanted to hear what Ian’s lust-filled voice had to say.

“Would you cringe if I told you how hard I am thinking about all of the things we could do on your couch?” _Fuck_. His voice was low, guttural, and oozing sex.

Biting his lip, Mickey barely managed to moan out a small “Nuh-uh,” as he licked his palm and took a hold of his cock, which had had no trouble reaching full hardness upon hearing the other man’s voice.

“What about how I’m jerking my dick nice and slow? ‘Cause I know you’d do it how I like it…”

“Ah, man. I would.”

“You’d be my good boy?”

Never had he been into being someone’s ‘good boy’ or any of that sub-dom stuff that Ian seemed to be getting at. But, damn, that guy could be into using Cheez Whiz to lube his asshole and Mickey would be down for it so long as he used that voice.

His eyes closed, he hummed, nodding as he said “Yeah. So good, man. So good.”

“For me?” Ian’s voice was effortless and… delicious.

“’Course.” He was acutely aware of how terrible he was at this, but that didn’t matter on his end; just listening to the tantalising tone on the end of the phone would have him finishing in no time. But he wasn’t known for being a pillow princess. Moving his hand persistently, he forced himself to say “Blow you whenever you wanted…” in a wavering voice that didn’t hold half as much confidence as Ian’s did. In spite of that, Ian still moaned in response, encouraging Mickey. “Eat your ass, too, if you’ll let me.”

A small chuckle rumbled through his cellphone. “Let you? I’d encourage you, Mickey. And then I’d fuck you silly and make sure I cleaned you up nice and good. Sure you’d taste-” He stopped speaking as a sharp groan cut through his words. ”-delicious.”

“No complaints yet, man.”

“Try it for myself.” Another grunt. “Open you up real good before, have you screaming my name to stop, it’ll be so good…”

It felt unreal that his hand didn’t even feel like his own as he hurried his movements, jerking off to the words from across town. He felt dangerously close, which was almost embarrassing given their phone call can’t have been going on for more than five minutes. Maybe it was the lack of sexual companionship that didn’t come from a porno during this lockdown that made this feel so much better.

“Oh, fuck, man – I’m close.”

Through pants of his own, the redhead continued to speak, asking questions he didn’t expect answers to as Mickey desperately clung to the breathy tone of his voice. “Yeah? Think you’d be able to hold out for me? If I shoved you up against the wall the minute this lockdown’s over and fucked you dry and hard, think you’d be okay? Think you could handle this?”

The vibration of his cellphone in his hand made him jump a little. He looked at it after Ian told him to and wasn’t disappointed. Seeing Ian’s thick, hard cock against his large hand paired with more descriptions of how Ian would fuck him in different locations of his apartment had Mickey coming hot and fast over his stomach with a loud moan. Ian mustn’t have been far behind him judging by the sounds that filled his ears.

“That was… unexpected,” Mickey managed to utter when Ian cleared his throat and asked if he was okay through ragged breaths, “but I’m great, man.”

The other man agreed. “Not as good as I’m sure the real thing would be, but still pretty hot.” Ian paused briefly before saying “I’ll have you talking so dirty you’ll only ever wanna’ fuck in the shower.”

Cheeks flushed red and eyes wide, Mickey abruptly ended the call, biting his lip hard in embarrassment. And it took a good few minutes for him to brave opening the text that had come through almost immediately.

 **Ian (21:03):** _You’re gonna be so much fun to play with_

**Author's Note:**

> 100% I wanted to have one of the kids come and interrupt Ian bc he so snuck off before the kids were actually asleep but Mickey just really needed that with all of his pent up horn-dog ways.


End file.
